


You Knock Me Down.

by Krieger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mikasa x Annie, mikaani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krieger/pseuds/Krieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie met Mikasa in a very strange way, she didn't want to meet anyone though. It took her by surprise how fast she shared a part of herself that she kept hidden from everyone. Mikasa is probably the only girl that makes Annie feel comfortable and not rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drawn To.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts written in cursive are each character's thoughts.
> 
> And if you liked this fanfic please feel free to check out my book! [Eternal Fixation](https://www.amazon.com/Eternal-Fixation-K-S-Grace-ebook/dp/B078JTYZ6H/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1514269181&sr=1-1&keywords=eternal+fixation)

After such a long day, she had no idea what she was doing there. Feeling her arms and legs extremely sore and heavier from her daily work out session, yet, she was outside that house pacing from left to right for god knows how long by now. _What are you doing here, Leonhardt?_

Annie couldn't understand why she felt the need of being there, and that strange impulse of doing so was driving her crazy. She tucked her arms inside her front dark-green hoodie pocket and stared at the front door.  _I am not going in there_.

She looked at her left, then to her right. "You have to be kidding me".

The house was exactly the kind of place she avoided at all costs. It made her nervous and gave her a goddamned headache. It looked empty, which didn't help her at all to understand why the hell she needed to be there.  _I better get this over with so I can finally go home_

She was mentally and physically prepared at this point to walk towards that front door and enter the house, but not ready at all for that girl that stormed out of the house and knocked her down to the ground. Her back hit the ground so hard that she was out of breath for a couple of seconds, eyes shut in pain when a sweet perfume mixed with the night air filled her lungs.

Once she opened her eyes, she saw this black haired girl lying on top of her. Annie felt the girl's breath against the side of her neck, quick and warm. She lifted her head of the ground a little to look at the front door and spotted a man standing there with a creepy smile, he turned around and went back inside.

"Hey, Are you okay?". The black haired girl sat back on top of Annie without saying a single word.

Annie took a good look at the girl. Asian features, gorgeous dark eyes and kissable lips, she was wearing a red scarf which was a shame because Annie also wanted to see her neck. _Stop staring... she'll think you're creepy Leonhardt._ Without hesitation or warning the girl grabbed Annie's hand, helped her stand up and pulled her away from that house with her.

A few blocks away, the girl began to catch her breath and it was only then when she noticed her hand holding Annie's tighly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry". Annie looked down and raised a brow. They were still holding hands. "Right. I'm going to let go of your hand now". Annie shrugged.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, something was chasin-- I just had to get out of that place and I didn't see you. I'm Mikasa Ackerman".

Annie stared at Mikasa for a while, tucked her arms back inside her hoodie pocket. "Leonhardt, Annie". And looked away.

"Annie. Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?. I know it's late but I know a place nearby that's still open and, it's the least I can do after landing on you".

 _She's being friendly Annie. Don't screw this up._ Annie nodded.

 

* * *

 

"So... What do you do?". Mikasa smiled at the question, glad for the interest shown from Annie.

"I work in a library. I know it sounds boring but, I really like it. What about you Annie?".

"I... I teach self-defense. It's okay I guess". _Stop looking at her lips._ "Can I ask you what were you doing in that house?". Mikasa looked down at her cup of coffee on the table.

"I know it's going to sound stupid or crazy but... I investigate paranormal events. Back there, when I was inside that house, I felt like I was choking all of the sudden so I ran outside". _Well done Mikasa, now she's going to laugh at you and leave_

"That man standing at the door". Mikasa's eyes widen with surprise.

Annie went quiet for a while. She couldn't understand why she said that out loud. Nobody knew about that, nobody knew she could see them except her friends Reiner and Bertholdt. They were college friends, in fact, they were the only friends Annie had. Took her 3 years of friendship to brought it up and share with them something so personal. But here she was, spilling her guts to a girl she met only a few minutes ago.

"You-- You saw it?. Oh god, Are you a Mediu--".

"No. Don't you even say that word, Ackerman". Mikasa lowered her gaze and hold on to her scarf.

"Did your boyfriend give you that scarf?".

"Brother". Mikasa interrupted. "Well, step-brother. How did you--?".

 _No point in hiding it anymore._ "I could sense a lot of love from you towards the person that gave it to you". Annie was the one looking down at her cup this time.

"Eren. He's the reason why I started to investigate paranormal events to begin with. His mother was killed, in front of him, a few years ago. Days after the incident, he began to talk about seeing and hearing people that were dead. It got bad pretty fast, to the point where he was afraid of sleeping and never left his room. Our friend Armin and I were the only ones he talked about it with. After college was done, he decided to leave town and live with Armin. I decided to stay instead and promised him I was going to find a way to help him".

"Yeah. Sometimes it happens that way".

 _She doesn't show her emotions easily. She's like a wall but I like losing myself in those blue eyes._ "Annie?".

"What?".

"Can I see you again?". Annie frowned for a second.

"Listen, I'm sorry what happened to your brother but I can't help him if that's what you expect me to do. Sorry to break it to you Ackerman, but I have no interest in getting involved with that".

"No. I want to see you again because I want to get to know you". Annie locked her gaze with Mikasa's.

"Why?". _Girls like Mikasa think you're strange, not interesting. Don't be stupid Leonhart._

"I don't know. Haven't you ever feel drawn to do something without knowing exactly why?". Annie saw herself standing outside that house, wondering the same.

"Yes".

"Then?".

Annie stood up from the table, stared at Mikasa for a while. "Okay. We can see each other again".

"Annie!. Don't you want my number?. How are we going to talk again?".

Annie looked over her shoulder, right before leaving the place. "Trust me Ackerman. I will find you".

Mikasa watched Annie exit the place. She sat back on her chair feeling a mixture of happiness and relief. _Annie Leonhardt._ With a slight smile on her face, she finished her coffee and went home.

 

 

 


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie still feels unsure about Mikasa's intentions and Mikasa doesn't know exactly how to approach Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts written in cursive are each character's thoughts.

Mikasa went to work that morning as usual. _Trust me Ackerman. I will find you._ Those words said by Annie made her feel like Christmas morning that day, expectant. Even on her way to work, Mikasa couldn't help herself from looking over her shoulder and searching on every corner for Annie.

The day went by pretty normal. People coming in and out of the library, and she even found some time to read for a while at work. After looking at the clock through the corner of her eye, she began to feel sad. The hours kept passing by and Annie was nowhere to be found. _Did she change her mind?._

* * *

Annie woke up that morning a little indecisive. _Why did you say that you will find her?. Why are you thinking that seeing her again the very next day is a fucking good idea?._ She made herself a cup of coffee and stared out the window. Holding her cup with both hands, she stared at the people walking down the street. _Fuck it._ Annie put on some black jeans, black combat boots, her dark-green hoodie and exited the apartment.

She didn't look at the time when she left the apartment. It was her free day so she didn't have the need to look at the clock, but in fact, it was around 11am when she headed outside.

She walked down the street on a really relaxed pace. She took her time only because she didn't want to seem desperate, in fact, she still wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was a good idea.

 

* * *

People that were at the library started to leave, it was around lunch time. Mikasa attended to the last group of people that were left. She closed the book she was reading and stared at the cover, feeling a little disappointed. It was only when she lifted her gaze that she spotted the blonde girl, with an stoic expression, sitting at one of the tables looking straight at her.

"Annie". Mikasa whispered to herself.

Annie walked to where Mikasa was. "Hey".

"Annie, How long have you been here?".

"Just a while. I didn't want to bother you so... I waited". Annie shrugged.

"I'm impressed. You did find me". Mikasa looked surprised for a moment.

"It's not what you think Ackerman. There aren't many libraries around where you can find a girl that wears a red scarf 24/7". Mikasa frowned. "Don't get me wrong. You look pretty with it". _Really smooth Leonhardt. Idiot._

Mikasa blushed for a second. "Thank you". _She's going to see you blush, calm down Mikasa._ "I'm off for lunch, care to join me?".

"Sure".

Annie tucked her arms inside her hoodie's pocket and walked next to Mikasa out of the library.

 

* * *

 

While they were eating lunch, Annie placed her hands over the table, it was only then when Mikasa was able to take a good look at Annie's hands.

"What happened to your knuckles?". Annie looked down, her knuckles were red and a bit bruised.

"Oh. I just like to practice for a while after each class and I get carried away, I guess. I mess around with the boxing equipment there. I don't like wearing gloves, I know it's going to sound weird but, I prefer to feel the direct hit. It only lasts a day or two anyway, I'm a fast healer".

"I know what you mean. Eren had this great idea once about learning new fighting techniques, so he signed up for a few classes. Armin thought he could use some too, so he followed him, and of course they both asked me to join them. Funny, it wasn't even my idea and I ended up kicking both or their asses. To be honest, I miss the training sometimes".

"If you want... You could come with me to practice". Mikasa smiled at the offer.

"That would be nice, although I must warn you, it has been a while".

"It's okay. Usually I practice alone but I don't mind having you around". Annie slightly blushed while saying that.

Mikasa smirked. "It's a date then".

Annie parted her lips, wanting to say something, but decided to shrug instead.

They both finished lunch and Annie walked back to the library with Mikasa. Inside the library, Mikasa asked Annie if they could exchange numbers this time, Annie nodded and gave Mikasa her number.

 

* * *

 

Two days after they exchanged numbers, Mikasa asked Annie if they could meet up at the library that Friday evening. Annie felt unusually excited about seen Mikasa again, she made her way and shyly waved at Mikasa as she stepped inside. The library was empty, it was passed closing time.

"Hi Annie". Mikasa stood awkwardly in front of Annie, not sure if she should shake her hand or give her a friendly hug.

"Hey. What is this all about Ackerman?". _Brilliant question Leonhardt._

"Well, I need your help with something actually". Mikasa picked up a book that was on the counter next to them.

"My help?". Annie raised her brow.

Mikasa searched for an specific page on the book and handed it to Annie. "I've been doing some research about this creature or being. Have you seen it before or know anything about it?".

Annie stood in silence staring at the page Mikasa pointed out. Suddenly, she closed the book and slammed it on the counter. The sound made Mikasa jump and stare at Annie with surprise.

"Tell me Ackerman. What exactly do you want from me?". Her words were calmed but sharp.

"Wh- What do you mean?". She slightly frowned, still with a surprised look on her face.

"I am **not** your walking source of information".

"Annie... I don't... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"You know what, forget it". Annie interrupted. "It's not your fault. I was dumb enough to think that you liked m-". Swallowing her words she turned around, heading towards the front door.

"I do". Annie stopped right in front of the door without turning. "I do like you Annie". Mikasa walked closer to Annie and stood behind her. "I just... I just don't know how to approach you sometimes and this was a bad idea but... I do like you".

Annie said nothing, she took a deep breath and walked outside the door.

Mikasa lowered her gaze once Annie left, slowly turned around and walked away from the door. After a few seconds, Annie stormed in again. She walked towards Mikasa and grabbed her by the scarf, holding her really close to her face. "Annie..." Mikasa whispered and right after she said that, Annie crashed her lips against Mikasa's.

Annie's lips hit Mikasa's like a whip. The kiss was rough and passionate at the same time. As Annie began to break away the kiss, Mikasa pulled her closer by her hips. A small whimper escaped Annie's mouth the minute both of their tongues found each other. As the kiss went on, the roughness began to fade away, leaving only passion and desire.

None of them wanted to stop, but they knew they had to. They stood close to each other for a while, foreheads leaning against one another. Annie moved her face next to Mikasa's, "You're going to get me in so much trouble", she whispered on Mikasa's ear and walked out the door.

 


	3. Alike but not the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is slowly understanding what's going on around her, and with Annie.

Several weeks went by and Annie's cellphone has been ringing non-stop. Mikasa has never been the type of person that just gives up, and she was planning on letting Annie know that. Annie on the other hand had no intention on getting herself in trouble, it was a mistake.

While her cellphone kept ringing on the background, Annie was getting ready to go to practice. _That sound is going to drive me insane._ She got her bag ready, picked up her keys and looked at her cellphone for a while, wondering if she should take it with her. _I'm hating so much the fact that I need this stupid thing._ She finally put it in her pocket and left the apartment.

Even when she left her cellphone on silent mode, she couldn't help hearing it ring inside her head. She picked it up and checked it before heading to the showers, no missing calls. it was rather strange but she shrugged and went to take a shower. After a nice hot shower, she got dressed, made sure she had everything in her bag and headed outside. _Oh no._ Annie couldn't believe her eyes, there was Mikasa, standing right outside the door. With no expression whatsoever, Annie stared.

"So, all of the sudden we're not talking to each other?". Mikasa frowned.

"Ackerman, listen. Whatever happened, it was a mistake. I was upset, I didn't mean to mislead you or confuse you. But consider yourself lucky that I was able to stop myself from hitting you, because that was the first thing I wanted to do".

"And why didn't you?. I don't need you to protect me from your impulses, or are you the one who's protecting herself, Leonhardt?".

The instant Mikasa left those words out, Annie dropped her bag and before it could even hit the ground, she delivered a swing at Mikasa. Everything went quiet. The blonde girl staring with widen eyes at Mikasa who blocked the attack perfectly and almost effortless.

"How can you not get it, Ackerman?. You're everything I avoid, you investigate things that I've tried to ignore my whole life". Annie left her arms fall to her side and took a step back.

"I'm not going to make you come with me or ask questions about what I find. That is something I do by myself and I plan on keeping it that way". Mikasa interrupted.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, and I'm not into looking after some girl that likes to play 'Ghostbusters' after work". Annie took a deep breath. "And you know you're going to drag me with you so I can save your ass. You weren't doing so well by yourself when we first met, remember?". The blonde girl kept her stoic expression.

"Yeah, keep pretending like you're trying to protect me, looks like it's working for you. And by the way, you've been pretty forward so far. Misleading **me** is the last thing you should worry about". Mikasa paused for a second, looked at Annie's blue eyes. "Bye Annie".

Annie said nothing and watched the black-haired girl walk away through the corner of her eye.

* * *

It had been almost a month and a half since the last time they spoke. Mikasa kept herself in contact with Eren almost every day, as a reminder of her promise. She kept her mind on her investigations and research, but every so often, she found herself thinking about Annie.

Annie kept her mind busy with training. Her legs, arms and knuckles always bruised after each session. That was her escape, that was her way to stop thinking. But every night at home, she stared at Mikasa's name in her contacts list on her cellphone before going to bed.

Annie's nightmares ceased a long time ago, but that night she woke up abruptly. She sat at the edge of her bed with her hands over her head. It wasn't a nightmare that woke her up, it wasn't the splitting headache either. It was the constant sound of her name inside her head that startled her. _Annie._ It took her a while to realize that it wasn't her own voice inside her head, it was Mikasa's.

She made her way to the bathroom, splashed some cold water on her face. Feeling half-sleep and half-awake, she heard it again. Annie knew what was going on, so she put some clothes on as fast as she could and left the apartment.

She stood in the middle of the street. _Come on, come on._ Once she began to walk, her headache intensified, letting her know that she was walking in the right direction. She fasten her pace not knowing exactly where she was going, just like the first time she met Mikasa.

* * *

 

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Annie entered the old apartment building that she was led to. The dust on the ground and the smell of humidity coming from the walls hit her nose the minute she stepped inside. Carefully, she looked around the place until she heard a cracking sound coming from the floor above, so there she went.

Annie's attention didn't focus on Mikasa, it focused on the shadow standing right in front of Mikasa. Annie slowly made her way towards Mikasa from the back, and grabbed her right hand. Just by the touch of Annie's hand, Mikasa was pulled back to reality. She turned her head to the side and saw Annie standing behind her, holding her hand.

"We have to get out, now". Annie whispered, keeping her eyes focused on the shadow, but Mikasa didn't move.

"No, I'm no-". Annie interrupted by delivering a strong, firm pull at Mikasa's right arm.

"No time to be stubborn, Ackerman. Not here not now. Go". And they slowly backed away.

Outside the building, Mikasa couldn't understand what happened. She looked at Annie, who was standing next to her with her hands covering her face.

"Annie, Are you alright?". Placing her hand over Annie's shoulder.

"I need a beer". She hissed out through her hands.

* * *

 

Annie couldn't remember the last time she had someone over in her apartment.

"Take a sit. Want a beer?". Mikasa thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, sure". Annie went to the kitchen, got two beers out of the fridge and sat next to Mikasa on the couch in silence.

"Annie. What happened back there?". Annie took a sip of her beer.

"You don't listen. That's what happened, Ackerman".

"There was something there, wasn't it?. I head a voice inside my head, it... it mentioned Eren".

"Of course it did. Eren is fine, don't worry. They use what you love the most in order to scare you". Annie let her head fall back on the couch.

"How did you find me?". Mikasa stared confused.

After a long silence and a few more sips of beer, Annie began to speak. Staring directly at the ceiling with tired eyes.

"My mother, that's where I got it from. My father, a military man, thought she was crazy. He kept me away from her as much as he could, taught me how to fight and woke me up for training every morning at 5 am. Years later, before college, I met this girl. Mina. She was the first person I ever met that was into the paranormal stuff, just like you. She thought it was fun and interesting. My father made my believe that the whole world was going to think I was crazy, and there was Mina, proving him wrong. She was so excited when I told her about **me** , so happy.

We became close friends, she never asked me to come along with her but I promised I was going to protect her. One night I woke up with this headache, I thought it was the result of my lack of sleep, that until I heard Mina's voice in my head. I thought it was weird but I gave in to this sudden need of walking towards an uncertain place. When I arrived, I saw all these cops and... and Mina's body on the floor. They said it was suicide, that she jumped out of a window. They said that because they didn't see it, but I saw it. That fucking thing... standing by the window".

"I'm... I'm sorry". Mikasa whispered, placing her hand over Annie's.

"I thought that if I didn't see you anymore, I would stop caring... break the connection. But I keep missing you. We barely know each other and I miss you, can I get any weirder?". Mikasa left a soft laughter out.

"I guess the word **attraction** is pretty literal between us". She glanced at Annie after saying that, and noticed she was slowly closing her eyes. Mikasa moved closer and gently placed Annie's head to rest on her shoulder.

"Annie?". Mikasa whispered, holding Annie's hand, fingers locked together.

"Hmm?". Annie raised her brows with eyes closed.

"Was that why you kissed me?, because I remind you to her?". Mikasa's tone was caring and sweet.

"No". Annie sighed. "I wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you". Words barely audible while dozing off.

"Well... I'm glad you did". Mikasa mumbled before falling asleep next to Annie.

 


	4. Just a little something to remember me by.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is slowly stopping herself from pushing Mikasa away. They're now getting closer and more affectionate with each other.

The next morning, Mikasa woke up before Annie. Still sitting on the couch, Mikasa noticed that Annie had changed her position over night and her head was now on her lap. Mikasa carefully began to caress Annie's hair, and tucked a strand of it that was falling over her face behind her ear.

Annie woke up on Mikasa's lap. She stayed there, listening to Mikasa breathe slowly and steady. A few minutes later, she heard Mikasa take a deep breath. _She's awake._ Annie closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She felt so safe while Mikasa stroke her hair that she decided to stay there a while longer.

After twenty minutes or so, Annie sat back on the couch again. Mikasa stretched her arms while Annie scratched the back of her neck.

"Morning". Mikasa staring at Annie's sleepy eyes.

"Hey". Annie still scratching the back of her neck.

"I think is time for me to go home". Mikasa stood up and walked towards the door. Annie followed and opened the door for her. "Thank you for last night Annie".

Annie parted her lips, wanting to say something, but decided to nod at Mikasa with a slight smile instead. Mikasa smiled back and left the apartment. _Why didn't you ask if you could see her again? What's wrong with you Mikasa?._ On her way home, Mikasa received a text message, it was from Annie. _**"How about a normal date this time? Friday**_ **night** **?"**. Mikasa felt herself blush the second she read it, and replied with a big smile on her face. _**"That would be**_ **nice"**.

* * *

Annie was going to pick up Mikasa at work that Friday night and take her to this nice place she knew, where they served great food and drinks. Annie didn't own a car though, but she asked Reiner to borrow his, not before he teased her about having a date. At exactly 7 pm that Friday, Annie went to pick her up.

"I didn't know you had a car". Mikasa raised her brows.

"I borrowed it from a friend. Shall we?".

"Yes". Mikasa smiled and got in the car.

The date went really smooth. The both talked about different things and Annie found herself smiling from time to time. As the night went on, Annie began to feel rather tipsy. She only had two drinks but it seemed like they got her pretty quickly, so Mikasa offered to take her home. Inside the car, Annie closed her eyes for a while and opened them again when she heard the car parking.

"This is not my place". Annie looked out the car window and then focused on Mikasa.

"It's my place. It was closer and I figured since I already stayed at your apartment, it's only fair for you to spend the night in mine". Annie was too tired to drive or to argue, so she agreed to spend the night.

Mikasa's apartment was pretty organized. Generally, Annie felt uncomfortable sleeping somewhere else that wasn't her home, but not this time. She looked around and saw a picture or Mikasa with two other people in it on the wall.

"Is this Eren?". Annie pointed at the black-haired boy in the picture.

"Yes. That's Eren and the blond boy is Armin".

"They seem nice". Annie walked towards the couch and sat.

"You can take the bed if you want. I don't mind sleeping on the couch".

"No. Th- The couch is fine, thank you". Annie replied a little nervous.

Mikasa brought a blanket for Annie and a pillow. They both said good night and Mikasa left to her room.

Mikasa laid in bed staring at her bedroom door. The thought of Annie there, in her apartment, made her bite her lower lip. She closed her eyes and pictured herself getting out of the room, walking towards Annie on the couch, grabbing her by the hand and leading her to her bed. Mikasa's imagination began to run, picturing Annie in bed with her, taking the blonde girl's clothes off while placing kisses all over her naked body.

Not only her imagination began to run, her hands began to do the same. With eyes closed, Mikasa dragged her fingernails across her stomach and slowly descended. She pictured Annie's hand between her thighs, Mikasa holding her breath, trying not to make a sound. _No. What are you doing?, she's outside. Go to sleep Mikasa._ Mikasa opened her eyes and stopped herself from what she was doing. With an almost painful sigh, filled with frustration, she curled to the side. It took her a while but she finally fell asleep.

Even though she was tired, the notion of being a few steps away from Mikasa made Annie stay wide awake. She couldn't help herself from staring in direction of Mikasa's room. She remembered the kiss, how soft Mikasa's lips were and how soft Mikasa's skin was too. Annie's pulse started to race by the thought of Mikasa's touch in other parts of her body. A warm sensation inside her body began to build up, she clenched the blanket tightly in her hands. _Well, not such a good idea to stay here after drinking. Take a deep breath and sleep already, Leonhardt._

Morning came along, Annie thanked Mikasa for letting her stay that night and drove back home.

After that night, they kept seeing each other the next few weeks. They went out together and spoke every day on the phone.

* * *

That Saturday morning, Annie received a text message from Mikasa. **_"Coffee and a_ walk?"**. Minutes after Annie replied, Mikasa arrived at her apartment with two cups of hot coffee on each hand.

"Good morning". Mikasa handed Annie one of the coffee cups.

"Morning". Annie smiled.

They both went for a walk, enjoying the morning breeze and each other's company.

"Eren called me, he said that they want me to go home for my birthday. Do you want to go with me?".

"I have a class that day, I don't think I can make it on time. I would arrive the morning after your birthday". Annie stroke the back of her neck, trying to hide her sad expression.

"I know". Mikasa lowered her gaze.

"But, I can certainly give you your birthday present when you arrive". Mikasa looked at Annie excited.

"Yeah, that sounds good!".

An hour or two after, Mikasa walked Annie home.

"Thank you for the coffee". Annie smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Well, I'll see you then, Annie". Mikasa walked out the door.

Annie nodded. She watched Mikasa walk away and closed the door. Five seconds later, there was a knock on the door, Annie turned around and opened it. It was Mikasa, Annie stared confused, but before she could even ask, Mikasa placed her hands on each side of Annie's face and kissed her. Annie looked at Mikasa, blushing crimson red after the kiss, unable to speak.

"Now it was my turn to kiss you". Mikasa smirked and walked away.

* * *

Mikasa's birthday was around the corner and Annie had been thinking about a good present for her. There was one thing in particular that she took care of in advance, but still, she wanted to add something else. Hours later, she went out and bought, what she hoped to be, the perfect gift for Mikasa.

The evening before her birthday, Mikasa hit the road. She arrived in the morning at her parents house, where Eren and Armin greeted her with tight hugs. Mikasa went to her old room, she wanted to take a shower and change clothes. It was only then when she noticed an unread text message from Annie. _**"Happy birthday** **Ackerman"**. _ Even when the message made her smile, it also made her a bit sad. _I wish you were here Annie._

After an entire day of celebration and laughter, Mikasa was getting ready to hit the road again. Seeing Eren so happy was extremely satisfying, and it was more than obvious that Armin had a lot to do with that. Mikasa felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders, and saying good bye wasn't that hard. She knew they'll be okay even when she wasn't around.

* * *

 Mikasa wanted to see Annie so bad, so as soon as she arrived, she went straight to Annie's apartment. The instant Annie opened the door, Mikasa jumped and hugged her tightly.

"I think I should be doing that. You're the birthday girl, not me". Mikasa sighed.

"I know. But after so many hugs, I just wanted yours".

"Come on, you still have to open your present". Annie closed the door, took Mikasa by the hand and both sat on the couch. "Happy birthday". Annie handed Mikasa her present.

Mikasa quickly opened it. "A hoodie?". Mikasa chuckled.

"Well... red suits you and I figured you could use one". Annie replied with a nervous and soft laugh.

"I love it!. Thank you".

"There's one more thing". Annie gave Mikasa a handwritten book. "I wrote down every single paranormal thing I know about. It's not much but, you know, in case you run into some fake information or something like that".

"Annie... I don't know what to say". Mikasa leaned in a kissed her. "Thank you". Whispered Mikasa while resting her forehead against Annie's with eyes closed.

Annie slowly stood up from the couch, gently grabbed Mikasa's hand and led her to the bedroom.

* * *

Once in Annie's bedroom, they both began to kiss. Annie's breathing pace increased when Mikasa's lips began to make their way down to her neck. Mikasa felt Annie's hands reaching under her top, and how Annie's fingernails gently began to scratch her back. She placed her head over Annie's shoulder for a second.

"You're exhausted from the trip, aren't you?". Annie whispered near Mikasa's ear.

"I'm sorry...". Mikasa let a long sigh out.

"It's okay. Come on, let's get in bed". Mikasa lay in bed and nuzzled against Annie.

"Good night Annie". Mikasa closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Good night... Mikasa". Annie muttered as she fell asleep too.

 

 


	5. Fight back but it wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie knows that she found someone special and that there's no need to keep fighting back.

Annie opened her eyes at sunrise. Mikasa next to her slowly stretched her limbs under the covers.

"Good morning". Mikasa let those words out between a yawn.

"Morning. Want some coffee?". Annie sat at the edge of her bed.

"Nice bed hair". Mikasa chuckled.

"Oh shut up, Ackerman". Annie fixed her hair the best she could with both hands.

After they were more presentable, they sat down to have a cup of coffee.

"Hope you like it". Annie handed Mikasa a cup.

"Thanks". Mikasa took a sip of coffee. "Annie?, I've been wondering if the offer about going to practice with you is still standing". Mikasa stared with curiosity.

"Are you kidding me?. After you blocked my hit I've been wanting to see what else you can do". Annie raised a brow and took a sip of her coffee.

"Impressed?". Mikasa raised her brows.

"We'll see". While both finished their coffee.

Mikasa stood at the door before leaving. "I'll let you know when I'm free so we can work something out". She kissed Annie goodbye.

* * *

That same week, they gathered to practice together. It was late in the evening so the place was empty. Annie and Mikasa stretched and warmed up for a few minutes.

"Okay, show me what you got, Ackerman". Annie cracked her knuckles and took her fighting stand.

Mikasa lifted both arms, fists closer to her face. She started to deliver several punches in a row, aiming to the upper and mid section of Annie's body. Annie was took by surprise by Mikasa's speed, having to increase her own. Even though, Mikasa was able to connect a hit at Annie's right side, on her ribs.

Annie took a step back and smiled at Mikasa. "Well, **now** I'm kind of impressed".

"Kind of?". Mikasa engaged again.

Annie, in a matter of seconds, dogged Mikasa's right arm that was coming at her. She grabbed Mikasa's forearm and took her out of balance with her leg. Using Mikasa's momentum, she flipped her in the air and knocked her onto the mattress.

"Whoa". Mikasa exhaled while sitting back up. "What was that?".

"You can thank my father for teaching me that". Annie helped Mikasa to stand back up.

"Can you teach me?".

"Sure. Come here".

Annie showed her each movement. Mikasa was a fast learner, so it didn't take long for her to master every move. It was getting late, so they both decided to call it a day and head to the showers.

Annie stood under the hot water, letting it fall down her body. She closed her eyes and listened to the shower where Mikasa was. Annie leaned forward, lowered her head and placed the palm of both hands on the tiles in front of her. Suddenly, she felt two hands sliding across her stomach, right under her breasts. With her arms wrapped around Annie's body, Mikasa began to kiss her shoulders and bit softly the back of her neck. A whimper escaped Annie's mouth while Mikasa slid one hand between Annie's thighs.

"Wait". Annie put her hand over Mikasa's.

"What is it?".

"Not here. I won't be able to focus during a class if we do this... because I **will** be thinking about **it** ".

"And we don't want that, do we?". Mikasa kept kissing Annie's shoulders.

"Let's do it where you work at and see how you manage to work while you're turned on". Annie peeked at Mikasa over her right shoulder.

Mikasa paused for a second. "Okay, you win". She planted a small kiss on Annie's neck, chuckled and left the shower.

* * *

Once they arrived at Annie's apartment, none of them said a word. The sound of their bags hitting the floor was the only thing that broke the silence. Between fiery kisses, they were able to make their way to the bedroom.

Mikasa sat at the edge of the bed, pulling Annie closer in front of her by her waist. Annie looked at Mikasa's eyes, admiring the lust in them and slowly removed her top. Mikasa leaned forward and planted kisses on Annie's stomach while stripping her bra off. Annie let her head fall forward, eyes closed and slid her fingers through Mikasa's hair.

"Look at me". Mikasa's words made Annie open her eyes to meet her gaze. Mikasa brought her closer, shift her body and placed Annie on her back over the bed. With one leg on each side of Annie's hips, Mikasa sat on top and took her shirt off. Annie brought her body upwards and without breaking eye contact, she took off Mikasa's bra. Mikasa bit her lower lip at the sight of Annie gently holding her breasts and at her lips around her nipples.

Mikasa hunched down, meeting Annie for an open-mouth kiss. She made Annie lay down on her back again and began to make her way down Annie's neck. Mikasa's lips kept descending to Annie's breasts, she sucked and licked her nipples. She removed Annie's remaining clothes, plus her own. Slowly crawled back on top of Annie, pressing one leg between her thighs. Annie let a soft moan out by the touch of Mikasa's leg against her own wetness. She buckled against Mikasa while wrapping one leg around her hips.

Biting her neck a little bit harder this time, Mikasa slid her hand between Annie's legs. She ran her fingers up and down her slit, her fingertips in circular motion against Annie's clit. Annie dug her nails on Mikasa's back while jerking her hips under her. "Annie, I want to hear you". Mikasa whispered near Annie's ear as she slipped one finger inside her. As told, Annie let a moan out, a louder one. It didn't take long for Mikasa to insert a second digit, pushing them upwards inside Annie. She rocked her fingers in and out, Annie's breathing pace went faster between whimpers and moans as Mikasa increased her speed. "M- Mikasa I- I'm gon- I'm gonna cum". Mikasa felt Annie's muscles tighten around her fingers, Annie grasped firmly on her shoulders. Annie's body seizing beneath her, she helped her ride out the orgasm.

Annie brought one hand behind the leg Mikasa had between her thighs, and moved it to her side. She sat under Mikasa and wrapped her left arm around Mikasa's lower back. Annie slid her hand between Mikasa's legs, she held down a moan while Annie's fingers rubbed her clit. Unconsciously, Mikasa's hips jerked forward, as result, two of Annie's fingers slid in at once. Mikasa moaned loudly, but to Annie's surprise, Mikasa slowly began to rock back and forth against her. Mikasa let her head fall back, her arms around Annie's neck while Annie kissed and gently bit her nipples. Annie kept her fingers moving in and out inside Mikasa. Annie fasten her pace and Mikasa's hips followed the rhythm. "A- Annie I'm-". Mikasa cried out Annie's name one last time as she reached climax. Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa tightly, feeling Mikasa breathe heavily against her neck.

They laid in bed, both exhausted. Legs tangled, Mikasa spooned Annie.

"Mikasa?".

"Hmm?".

"Remember when I told you about what I could sense from your scarf?".

"Yes. I remember".

Annie turned to lay on her back. "Close your eyes and give me your hand". She grabbed Mikasa's hand and put it over her chest. "Do you feel the warmth moving through your hand towards your forearm?".

"Yes..." Mikasa sighed.

"That's what I felt".

"Annie. I-"

"You don't need to say it". Annie interrupted. "I can feel it". Mikasa smiled. leaned in and kissed Annie.

 

 


	6. Not the only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie knows is time to confront her fears. Mikasa finds out that Annie and her became closer to each other in a whole new level.

_Annie... Annie._ Annie immediately opened her eyes by the sound of her name. She moved her head to the side and saw Mikasa next to her, sleeping. _Was it her?._

"Annie..". Mikasa whispered in her sleep.

"Hey". Annie gently shook Mikasa's shoulder. "Mikasa". She whispered.

"Hmm?". Mikasa barely opened her eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep".

"Was I?". Mikasa took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I was having a bad dream".

"It's okay. Come here". Annie wrapped her arms around her.

"You were been chased by a... thing, and I couldn't help you". Mikasa nuzzled against Annie, her head below Annie's chin.

"It was just a dream, everything is fine. I'm here".

Morning came along, both woke up at the same time. After a quick shower, they got dressed and sat down to have some breakfast.

"Sorry for waking you up last night, Annie".

"Ever had a dream like that before?".

"I've dreamed about you, but never a bad dream. Not at all". Mikasa smiled while staring at Annie's reaction. Annie blushed slightly and took a sip of coffee. "I don't speak when I'm sleeping though, I guess it was because it felt real".

"How would you know you don't speak if you're sleeping?". Mikasa raised a brow. "Oh..". Annie raised her brows.

"Armin, Eren and I used to do sleepovers. It helped Eren to sleep better". Mikasa laughed. "Well, thank you for breakfast. See you tonight?".

"Of course. We can order something to eat too".

"Great. See you later then". Mikasa kissed Annie and left.

* * *

Mikasa arrived that evening at Annie's apartment.

"Hi".

"Hey... Whoa, you're wearing the red hoodie". Annie looked embarrassed for a bit.

"You were right, it is comfortable, I love it". Mikasa gave Annie a soft kiss.

"So, what should we do tonight?".

"Well, brought some movies". Mikasa handed a few movies for Annie to choose.

"To be honest, I don't watch movies very often so, all of these are unknown to me. I'm okay with any you want to watch first".

"In that case, I know one you're going to love to watch first". Mikasa smiled.

"Should we order something to eat?".

"I would love to eat some pizza".

"Fine by me". Annie raised a brow and smiled.

They watched two movies that night. Mikasa fell asleep on Annie's lap, so after the second one ended, Annie went to bed with Mikasa. In the middle of the night, Annie woke up again. _Annie... Annie._ It was Mikasa, she was having another bad dream.

"Hey". Annie whispered.

"Oh... Did I wake you up again?". Mikasa said softly.

"It's okay". Annie kissed Mikasa's shoulder and watched her go back to sleep.

Annie couldn't fall asleep again that night. It was obvious that she was worried about Mikasa's current nightmares. By morning, she pretended she slept that whole night too.

After breakfast, she approached Mikasa.

"I have something for you". Annie reached the back of her neck and removed a necklace she was wearing.

"What is it?". Mikasa stared at it with curiosity.

"I want you to wear this". Annie put the necklace on Mikasa. "It's an amulet, I doubt you should worry about the bad dreams but, it would make me feel better if you have it".

"But... Don't you need it? I know that people with abilities like yours need it for protection. Are you sure?". Mikasa looked at Annie with a concerned gaze.

"I won't need it anymore". Annie gave Mikasa a tender smile.

"Well... Thank you Annie". Mikasa gave Annie a kiss and left.

* * *

Mikasa felt rather uneasy that entire day at work. She couldn't stop thinking about Annie. She was indeed thankful for the amulet, but she felt like something was wrong. After work, she called Annie.

"Hello, Annie?".

"Hey".

"What do you want to do tonight?".

"Actually, there's something I have to do tonight". Annie gave no further information.

"Oh... Hmmm. It's everything okay, Annie?". Mikasa asked nervously.

"Yes, it's just something about work. Don't worry".

"Okay then. Call me before going to bed?".

"Sure".

"Bye Annie".

"Bye".

Mikasa went home, still feeling worried. _Why are you worrying so much?. She said she was okay._ It was getting late that night, and Mikasa haven't heard from Annie. _She hasn't called like she said she was._ Mikasa picked her phone and dialed Annie's number, no response.

* * *

Annie stood outside that building, staring at the second floor window. _You have to do this, Leonhardt. You need to take care of it before it's too late._ When Annie went inside, that familiar smell was still there, just like that night when she found Mikasa inside.

"I know you're here". Annie spoke while standing in the middle of that empty room. _You're always here._

A shadow stood in front of Annie. Annie's head felt like it was about to burst.

"You picked the wrong person to mess with. I'm not stepping away anymore". Annie's words filled with courage.

* * *

Mikasa lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She called Annie several times without any response. After a few minutes, she began to feel sleepy and she closed her eyes. _Mikasa... Mikasa._ Mikasa opened her eyes abruptly after hearing Annie's voice calling her name. _Fuck this._

Mikasa made her way to Annie's apartment, but no one answered the door. _Goddamn it Annie. Where are you?._ Mikasa paced outside Annie's door for a moment. _No..._

Without knowing why, Mikasa went back to that old building she once investigated. _It can't be. Annie wouldn't come here again, would she?._

Mikasa ran inside the building and went straight to the second floor. Mikasa stopped when she saw Annie kneeling on the floor. _Annie._

"Annie...". Mikasa approached Annie only to realize that she was bleeding from her nose. "Annie, What happened?".

"I had to... It won't bother me anymore". Annie slowly caught her breath.

"Let's go, I'm taking you to the hospital". Mikasa helped Annie to stand.

"No... I'm okay. I just need to go home". Annie stared at Mikasa.

"Fine. I'm taking you home".

* * *

Mikasa helped Annie to clean herself up once they arrived at Annie's apartment.

"What happened back there, Annie?". Mikasa asked while cleaning off the blood from Annie's face.

"I had to keep you safe. It wasn't going to leave you alone, it was only going to get worse".

"Why didn't you ask for my help?! Why did you go all alone?!".

"Because since Mina, I have been scare of it. I needed to do it myself, for me". Annie pulled Mikasa closer and leaned her forehead against Mikasa's. "And because I don't want to lose someone I love again".

"Annie...". Mikasa closed her eyes. "I love you too".

"Thank you for knocking me down that night, Mikasa". Annie whispered.

"It's the best thing I've done in my life so far". Mikasa smiled.

"Wait". Annie looked straight into Mikasa's eyes. "How did you find me?". Annie frowned confused.

"I think... there's something we should talk about".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (came up with some sort of follow-up story for this one, it's called "[You Know Me, Right?.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2144355/chapters/4684683)". if anyone wants to check that one out too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, comments about it are more than welcome. [My Tumblr](http://kriege-chan.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask any question or let me know if you want me to keep the story going. :)


End file.
